Lost and Found
by Demetori
Summary: When Demyx was still a young boy around the age of seven he lost his puppy Spork and a slightly older boy by the name Axel helps search the puppy. Full summary inside. AKUDEMY AU


**Title: **Lost and found  
**Authoress:** _D 3 M Y X _

**Rating:** Just PG, I guess.  
**Warnings:** Just completely random, death scene, shounen-ai (a.k.a boy love), A LOT of spelling and grammar mistakes, one-shot, might I also add that it contains a lot of OOCness.

**Main characters: **Demyx and Axel centered.  
**Minor characters:** Demyx's puppy Spork, Aerith, Cloud, Sora, Roxas, Zack and Reno.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story, not the characters, not the game and probably not even the plot since someone else might have already used it, with different characters maybe. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.

**Summary:** When Demyx was still a young boy around the age of seven he lost his puppy Spork and a slightly older boy by the name Axel helps search the puppy. They become best friends and do everything together. After several years when the two are teenagers Spork dies and Axel is left with a sad and depressed Demyx to take care of.

**Authoress' Notes:** Er… really, this is just random stuff. Also, I want to thank Tini, a friend of mine, because he helped me name Demyx's dog and gave me the idea to write this. Thanks Tini, you're the best! Dedicated to Sammie for our love of Axel/Demyx. ILU Sammie! Also, I was planning on using the names "Myde" and "Ale" for Demyx and Axel, however I ended up typing Axel the whole time… Also, do NOT ask me how they became Axel's parents alright?

Demyx could still remember theday he met his best friend Axel. The two of them did nearly everything together and the now eighteen year old boy was thinking back of that one day. How they had found each other thanks to his lovely great Dane, Spork. A chuckle left the teenager's lips as he closed his eyes, thinking back of that moment.

* * *

Spork had still been a puppy and somewhat tended to sometimes wonder around and end up who knows where. Demyx had just gotten his little puppy and it had already gone missing that same day. He was devastated by the loss of his Spork. The whole day he had been searching for the Dane, but it would not come home.

"Spork! Sporky! Where are you?" The seven year old yelled as he searched around for his puppy, a black great Dane, he wasn't that tall since he was still a puppy. Tears started to well up in the male's eyes as he ran around through the streets, searching and searching but with no luck. "I-I-I—Sporky…Come back to me!" The dirty blond cried as he sat on the pavement, rubbing his eyes with his small fists. He missed his Spork, even if Spork had only been his for a day or so, he had already grown attached to said puppy and now he was gone. Sniffles and sobs escaped Demyx as he buried his head in his lap, not noticing a boy a little older than him coming closer.

The boy with flaming red hair and emerald eyes took a few steps towards the smaller blond boy and tilted his head to the side, wondering what was wrong with the boy. He reached out a hand before something in his mind snapped and his hand retreated to his side. He couldn't just go around and touch the kid like that, he could get a heart-attack, not that he wouldn't get one if he were to talk to the sobbing boy. Hesitating a little, Axel crouched down besides the boy before poking his arm. "Why're you crying, somethin' wrong?" He asked his tone sounding rather perky and not soft like he had planned to sound. The redhead nearly fell over when the smaller boy suddenly flung his arms around him and sobbed even more while saying something that sounded pretty muffled. "M-M-My p-p-puppy S-S-Spork i-i-is g-g-gone!" Cried the blond as Axel blinked and carefully patted the smaller one's back.

"The name's Axel, what's yours?" Axel started, finding it more appropriate to tell the kid his name before offering to help, it was odd to search something with someone who's name you didn't even knew. "M-My name is D-Demyx…" Said Demyx as he was still sobbing. Axel smiled to himself, glad that he got to know the boy's name. "What kind of puppy did you have, Demy?" He asked and slowly let go of Demyx who rubbed the tears out of his eyes and sniffed a little as he looked at Axel with big dark turquoise eyes. "Spork's a great Dane…Well, he isn't so great now…" Demyx said as a small smile made its way to his face as he too let go of the other. Axel couldn't help but to chuckle at what Demyx said. The kid was funny and pretty nice. He blinked for a moment as he thought of what the blond said.

_'Spork's a great Dane…' _

Wait, what? Repeat that. _'Great Dane?'_ Axel frowned a little. He had seen a great Dane pup not too long ago and he seemed lost. "Is Spork blue blackish?" Asked Axel as he looked at Demyx who slowly nodded. "Yes, Spork's like that…" Demyx mumbled as Axel shot up and pulled the other along with him by his arm. "I think I saw him not too long ago!" The redhead said with a grin on his face as he looked back at Demyx who smiled widely, though the two had not noticed the lamppost in front of them and Axel bumped face flat into it. "Ow…" He mumbled and groaned in pain as Demyx bumped in to him. "I-I'm so, so sorry!" The blond apologized and looked at Axel, ashamed of what he had done, but Axel only showed him a toothy grin as to say that everything was alright. " 's Alright Dem, let's go search your puppy!"

With that said, Axel dragged Demyx with him and ran through several streets where he thought he'd seen the puppy, but they had no luck. After having searched for over an hour the two sat down on the same spot they'd been sitting before searching the great Dane. The sun had started setting and still there was no sign of the great Dane. "It's starting to become dark…" Axel mumbled and looked at the setting sun as Demyx scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…And we haven't found Spork…" He said, a sad expression on his face. "I want my Sporky…" The blond whined as he rubbed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from flowing. "There, there, Demyx..." Mumbled Axel as he petted the other's head, trying to cheer him up. "You should go home, maybe we'll see Spork on the way to your house..." He continued and stood up, offering the other a hand so that he could stand up as well. Demyx swallowed down the tears that were coming and took the redhead's hand, squeezing it a little before they went to Demyx's house.

As they reached the house they could see a young woman walking around worriedly as she called a name both boys recognized. She had long brown hair tied up in some sort of braid and her eyes were a forest green, a shade darker than Axel's. Her dress was a pure white with a few shades of pink and blue, as well as ribbons added to them and the female was wearing brown boots.

"Demyx! Demyx, honey, where are you?!" She called out, her voice sounding like an angel's, even if she was yelling for her son to come home. Axel frowned a little and looked at Demyx who's face started to shine and a smile crept on it. "Mommy! Mommy! I'm here!" The dirty blond called out and ran over to his mother, still holding Axel's hand, thus dragging the redhead along. "W-Whoa! Hold on Demyx, that hurts!" Axel cried out as they soon stopped in front of the woman. The blond turned to Axel and apologized quickly, "I'm sorry, Axel! I just missed mommy..." Axel grinned at the other, shaking his head as to say that it was alright, but soon the redhead blinked as he was pulled in a warm embrace together with Demyx.

"Oh, baby, where were you? And who is your friend?" The woman asked as she hugged her son and his friend tight, her voice making clear that she was a sweet and caring woman who'd do anything for the people she loved. "I was searching Spork..." Demyx mumbled and averted his eyes to the ground, not wanting to face his mother since he felt ashamed of himself. "A-And this is A-Axel...He was helping me search..." He continued as he squeezed his friend's hand a little to assure him everything was alright and that his mother was a really kind person. The female smiled down at the two kids. "Oh Demyx, don't worry about Spork, he's inside," She said before facing Axel. "I see you're quite a polite young man, aren't you Axel? I'm Demyx's mother, Aerith Gainsborough-Strife," She said as she let go of both boys. Axel grinned sheepishly at Aerith as he let go of the dirty blond's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Strife," He said while tilting his head slightly to the side when he noticed a young man with a small puppy coming out of the house.

The man had blond hair, a few shades lighter than Demyx's, but it seemed to defy gravity, just like Demyx's, only styled in a different model. His eyes were a sapphire blue and probably the bluest he'd ever seen. The man looked calm and collected, but also very reserved. The puppy started to bark and soon it rushed towards the two kids, jumping both of them as the male went to stand next to Aerith who turned to look at her husband with a sweet smile on her face. Before the blond could ask his question the brunette had already answered it. "Axel's a new friend of Demyx... He helped searching for Spork even if the little fellow was home the whole time...Don't worry, Cloud, he doesn't seem to want to do any harm to Demyx or Spork... I think they're gonna be great friends," She spoke, assuring her husband that their son was safe with the redhead. "Alright, if you say so, then I don't have any problems with it," the man named Cloud said as he smiled a little. "Hey... Aren't you supposed to keep an eye on Roxas and Sora?" The brunette questioned and looked at the other rather suspiciously as he blinked and swallowed, letting out a nervous laugh before he went back inside, without the puppy this time.

The two boys and Demyx's mother went inside with the great Dane. Axel got to meet Demyx's baby brothers Roxas and Sora and the redhead had been offered to stay at their place since it was already late. Of course Axel could not decline the offer and immediately went to call his parents to tell them he was staying with a friend because his friend's parents thought it was too late to go home on his own. Demyx and Axel had played the whole evening, even when Aerith made them take a bath. That night the two were exhausted and soon dozed off to sleep with Spork lying at the end of the bed they were sharing. This was the first time the Nocturne and Flurry had met each other and they'd been together ever since.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Today was no different from that day, though something did seem a little off. The eighteen year old male looked at his side to see Axel sleeping soundlessly before turning his gaze towards the dog that was sleeping at the end of the bed, as always. Spork had grown a lot and now he was very old, Demyx knew that his time would soon be over, but he refused to put Spork to sleep. He'd rather have him die of a natural death than to lose one of his best friends by medication or something like that, even if the vet said it was better for the Dane. A soft sigh left his mouth as Demyx turned to his side, facing Axel who was still peacefully asleep. The dirty blond closed his eyes and in mere seconds he drifted off to dreamland, dreaming about his family, Axel and of course Spork. What the blond didn't know though, was that the Spork in his dream was still alive and breathing, unlike the Spork on his bed... Well, not yet.

The next morning Demyx was rudely awakened by familiar hands shaking him awake, but it was not his mother nor his brothers, let alone his father. "Demyx! Wake up, Demyx!" He could hear nearby as a grumble left his mouth. "Hn... Axel don't do that..." He mumbled and turned around, but soon he found the redhead's arms around his waist, pulling him up. "Demyx, it's about Spork!" The male said slightly louder, making Demyx shoot up and bump his head against Axel's before falling back. "Ow..." He uttered under his breath before sitting up again, this time not connecting his head with Axel's. Groggily he rubbed his eyes and looked at Axel who had a worried look on his face and was slightly panicking. "W-What's wrong, Ax?" The blond asked as he frowned a little. Axel couldn't say a word, but he did point at the ground.

Demyx shot out of bed as his eyes widened. Hastily he crouched down besides Spork who was whimpering and making soft sounds. Demyx stroked the dog's head before hugging him. "There, there Spork, it's gonna be alright!" The blond tried to tell the dog whom was shaking and shivering as the soft sounds kept coming from his mouth. Tears sprang in Demyx's eyes as he watched his weak dog try to get up, but his paws gave in, making the dog fall back down again. "Axel, w-we've got to take him to a vet!" Demyx said, panicking as the tears were now streaming down his face. Axel nodded, still shocked and panicking as he opened the door and helped Demyx with getting Spork downstairs. "Mom?! Dad?! Sora?! Roxas?!" The blond cried out and soon he could see his family come out of his room, still sleepy but wide awake. "What's wrong, Demyx?" "Did something happen, honey?" "Why're you panicking?" "What's wrong with Spork?" Demyx was bombed with questions, but he was too busy with Spork to even answer them. Aerith was the first one to notice that Spork was shivering and whimpering and her worried face had turned into a rather sad one. Cloud had noticed it and looked at Spork as well, his face was neutral, but in his eyes you could see that he was worried about Spork and his health. "Demyx, Axel, get Spork downstairs fast, we've got to go to a vet," He said, his voice sounding calm and collected as always. The two boys nodded, one sniffling while the other looked as if he was about to cry as well, but restrained the tears from coming. Axel was nearly a man and he wasn't going to cry, even if his best friend's dog with the name Spork was dieing. He wasn't going to cry, not when he could use the time to cry to get the old Dane downstairs and to comfort his friend.

Quickly the two went downstairs, Spork still in their arms in a rather odd position, but he managed. The two made sure to put the dog down on the couch where he kept shaking and whimpering, though he calmed down when Demyx sat down as well, letting the dog rest his head on the blond's lap. The blond kept whispering kind words to the great Dane, but he knew that the dog wasn't going to believe him since he himself couldn't believe his own words. "It's gonna be alright, Sporky... You're gonna be your old self in no time and you're gonna be just fine..." He whispered and petted Spork. Axel sat beside Demyx and slung an arm around the other's arm, pulling him closer. "That's right, you're gonna be just fine, Spork..." The redhead whispered and buried his face in the blond's neck, not daring to look at the weakening dog since he didn't want to cry when seeing it, after all Spork had been his friend as well. After a second or so Cloud and Aerith came down fully dressed while the twins came down in their pajamas. "Is everything alright with Spork?" the youngest of the two, Sora, asked as he looked at the dog, concerned. Demyx looked at the dog as one hand was rested on the dog's side while the other was squeezing Axel's hand. Soon he turned his gaze towards his youngest sibling and shook his head a little. Sora's mouth formed a small 'o' and soon tears started to well up in his eyes as Roxas hugged him tight, the two of them had always been really close, just like Axel and Demyx.

Cloud was about to grab the car keys and tell Axel and Demyx to move Spork in the car, but Aerith had stopped him, shaking her head as she did so. "Don't. It's too late... Spork won't be able to endure the ride and will be pressured even more... You're only helping him to his death..." She whispered, her voice filled with sadness. Cloud sighed and pulled the female close to him, embracing her. "He really is going to die... At least he dies with his family around and of a natural death..." He uttered and ran a hand through the brunette's long hair, stroking a few strands out of her face, the female kept her mouth shut, not feeling like answering, but Cloud already knew her answer.

Suddenly a loud cry and sobs filled the room, "S-SPORK! NO, YOU _CAN'T_ DIE, D-DON'T! C-C-COME BACK TO ME, SPORKY!" Axel pulled the crying blond closer to him, not daring to release the other's hand, thinking that he'd leave as well. "Please, Spork, please..." Demyx whimpered as he pulled the now lifeless body of Spork closer to his own. Tears were rolling down Demyx's cheeks rapidly, falling down on top of the soft fur of his Spork, the Spork whom was his best friend when Axel wasn't around, the best friend with whom he grew up with and who was always by his side. With a sad sigh Cloud walked over and ruffled his son's hair. "He's gone to a better place, Dem. I know you miss him, we all do, but it is better for Spork... He'll watch over you from Heaven," He said and gently pushed Demyx's arm away so that he could take Spork to the backyard where he could dig his final resting place, underneath the tree he always slept under when the kids were playing outside and he would watch over them.

Aerith stopped her two youngest kids from going to their brother and sent them upstairs, going after them to help them get dressed and whatnot. "Don't go bother Demyx and Axel now, honey. They need some time alone," She said and brushed a few strands of hair out of Sora's face as he tried to go back downstairs. Roxas on the other hand was the wisest of the twins, so he normally listened to what his mother said, unlike Sora. Aerith looked out of the window, only to see Cloud dig a hole for their beloved Spork. Spork had always been like their guardian angel and now... Now he was gone, but she knew that he would watch over all of them, Demyx in particular. A sigh left her mouth as she lay her hand on her chest and shook her head slightly, still not really able to believe that their great Dane was gone.

Axel was still sitting with Demyx, both his arms curled around the other's waist as he held him close to him. "There, there, Demy... It's gonna be alright with Spork... He's gone to heaven now..." He said, trying to reassure Demyx, but the teenager would not stop sobbing. "I-I k-know, Axel, but it's just that...H-He was my best friend!" The redhead could not help but feel a slight pang of jealousy and disappointment. Of course Axel couldn't replace Demyx's best friend, but what was he if Spork was his best friend? Was he just a third wheel? Like Riku had been with Sora and Kairi? It wasn't fair! He loved Demyx, Demyx was his best friend and not even Roxas could compare to Demyx, even if they were good friends. The dirty blond was just so kind, he helped people, he put up with Axel even if he could be a jackass and Axel thought he was most certainly very cute. Wait, did he just think that about Demyx? No, he couldn't have. Demyx was just his friend, his best friend and nearly a brother to him! He spent more time at the other's place than at his own place, not that his parents cared though. Zack and Reno were always busy and they hardly had any time for their son. They were too busy with some kind of company called Legra... Armra... Shinra... Toera... or whatever. Something that was a body part plus Ra at the end, that was all Axel knew and cared about, to be honest.

Soon Axel brushed a few strands of hair out of Demyx's face and cupped his face. "Hey, you're strong Demyx, don't let Spork's death get you down like this. Just think of all the good times you had with him..." He whispered and gently stroked the blond's cheek, staring straight into his eyes, drowning into those sea green orbs as they blinked the tears away. "You're right, Axel," the blond said firmly as he held back another sob, still clutching his friend's clothes. "I don't think Spork would've wanted me to mourn over him, he would want me to remember the good times we had... Together with you..." He continued on a soft hushed tone, his eyes showing nothing but courage, making Axel's heart somersault within his chest. From that moment on he knew it right away, Demyx was no longer a friend of his, no longer his best friend. No, Demyx was the subject of his affection, he was the only person who made him feel complete even if he did not want to admit it. He had blindly been in love with him ever since they had met each other, but only now he figured that those feelings were real and not some illusion.

A breathtaking smile could be seen on Axel's face as he pulled the blond closer by his face, glad that he did not have to worry about him. "I'm glad to hear that, Demy..." He whispered as Demyx started to blush at the closeness of their bodies and most of all their lips that were only inches away from each other. "Al though Spork isn't here, you still have me, even if I cannot replace your best friend... Remember I'll always be there for you," The redhead said on a hush tone, assuring Demyx that he would stay by his side in good and bad times, like a husband and a wife would. The thought made him blush even more, but he soon realized that there was more than just friendship between them, they had something more going on, something special that no one could ever give him. Smiling, the blond leaned closer to the redhead, their lips only an inch away as Demyx looked into his eyes one more time before closing them with a smile on his face, "I'm glad you're glad, Axel. I wouldn't have wanted it any different."  
"Good."

And with that Axel closed the gap between their lips, kissing the blond tenderly as he stroked his cheek lovingly, enjoying the moment for as long as it would last. He could feel a soft wetness against his lips, running along his bottom lip before it was gone as fast as it had been there, a smile coming to his face as he felt the blond wrap his arms around his neck, pulling them even closer to each other. A soft groan of delight emitted from the redhead's throat as he soon slipped his tongue past Demyx's lips, asking for permission to enter and savor the sweet taste of Demyx's mouth, which the blond gave straight away. Their tongues twined together, sliding against each other as the two kept their lips locked for what seemed to be an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes. The two broke away from the kiss as the lack of air was getting two them, still embracing each other. "I've never realized how much I care about you, Demyx... Not until now," Axel started as he blushed a little looking at the blond with slightly closed eyes, "And you know, I think... That ever since we've met nothing could tear us apart from each other... Even if I've had many, many girl and boy friends, I want you to know that my love for you lasts an eternity and beyond that..." The redhead looked away as Demyx blinked for a moment and started to chuckle softly, nuzzling the other's neck. "Likewise, Axel... I love you," Was all he said.

"I love you too, Demyx, I always will."

~Owari

* * *

PEEEHHUUUWWW. I finally finished this. Took me one hell of a long time to do so. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry if it's utterly and overly cliché and just... plain ew, but I'm really happy that I got to finish it without going all "Ew" myself. Please, don't flame me for this, I only made this pure out of boredom and because I felt like doing so. This all is made for fun and I really do not want your hate comments or whatsoever.

D3MYX


End file.
